zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/17
Zarel E-Mail #17 Zarel is asked about his relationship with Foxx. No, not that kind of relationship. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Foxx, Homestar, Strong Sad, Strong Bad, The Cheat, Za Long (easter egg), Kitsuu (easter egg) Places: Zarel's House, Movie Theater, Marshmallow's L'est Stand, A Hill, Planet K Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: You know what time it is! Time for me to answer another dumb question from yous guys! subj: foxx Zarel, I know you and Foxx are pals, but don't you think you should be spending time with him more? I'd hate to see such a good friendship fall. Bye, Friend Guy {Zarel reads the salutation as "Bye-Bye the friend guy."} ZAREL: {typing} What do you mean Foxx and I don't spend enough time together?! Are you questioning our friend bond of friendship? We're total biffles! FOXX: What are you even talking about? ZAREL: See? Look! {Zarel grabs Foxx and hugs him tightly} FOXX: AGCK...can't...breathe... ZAREL: Beeeest friends- {Foxx punches Zarel who then lets him go} ZAREL: OOF! Foxx, what the crap, man? FOXX: First of all, I've only really gotten to know you once and that was when I first moved in. Well rather I moved back since the Foxxhole was there since 2007 or so. It was just an empty crater those two years and now it's remodeled! ZAREL: Can I see? FOXX: You're...kinda big for it. Your shoulders would touch the ceiling. And second of all, please don't choke me ever again. ZAREL: Alright. So let's go see your humble abode! FOXX: About that...it's kind of being fumigated from when Strong Bad lobbed rotten eggs into it when I left the trapdoor unlocked. ZAREL: Dang! Well then, what else can we do? {Cut to the Movie Theater} MAN: {from movie} And that's when I discovered the DNA evidence had disappeared! ZAREL: Man, oh, man. I haven't seen that gag since 2008! FOXX: You were never here in 08. How do you know? ZAREL: Um...EbscoHost? Whatever. HOMESTAR: {offscreen, singing} Ever and more! Ever and more! Ever and mo- {Zarel tosses a brick behind him} HOMESTAR: Oof! Crafty dragons and their rock candy. {eating sounds are heard, Zarel and Foxx raise their eyes in confusion} {Cut to Marshmallow's L'est Stand} FOXX: ...and that's when I realized that 50-pound weights are too much for my level! I'm still training on the 40s. ZAREL: Odd. You claim to exercise but yet I see no sign of abs or rippedness. What's your secret? {Homestar runs in in his waiter outfit, but he has a large bandage on his head} HOMESTAR: Hello, what can I get for such a lovely couple? ZAREL: Homestar...we're not dating. We're just two guys looking to hang out. HOMESTAR: Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds while I bring some soup for your eyes. {runs off} ZAREL: Does Homestar seriously think we're dating? FOXX: Is he seriously going to pour soup in our eyes? {Cut to a hill at night. Foxx and Zarel lay there looking up at the stars} FOXX: Man, I love moonlit nights. The stars are just like billions of sequins covering the canvas known as the night sky. ZAREL: Jeez, no need to get poetic, bud! Just enjoy the breeze. Let the sound of the whistling wind calm your ears. {Strong Sad can be heard moaning offscreen} ZAREL: What is that? {Pan out to show Strong Bad and The Cheat with a wagon full of mud pies} STRONG BAD: Oh, that's just Strong Sad imitating some Ophelia's sad song from some book he's reading...what was it...Hamhock? Something like that? THE CHEAT: Meh. STRONG BAD: Whatever. Prepare for bombing! {The Cheat begins tossing mud pies into the distance. Strong Bad joins in.} ZAREL: And there goes my evening. {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} So there you have it, Fried Goose. Foxx and I are as tight as my stomach when it cramps. I think our relationship as pals will live on even in the future years. Heck, maybe we'll become some elite fighting duo of dynamics! Who knows? Oh...to dream. {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on "future" for a scene with Za Long and Kitsuu, the 20X6 Foxx. {Cut to the generic city in Planet K, Za Long and an orange fox with a rather round body and short limbs as well as no visible neck are running along} ZA LONG: Alright, Kitsuu! Stinkoman bets that he can eat more prawns and Power Crunches than we can! Ready to prove him wrong? KITSUU: I was born ready! Fun Facts *"Biffle" is a common pronunciation of "BFFL" which means "best friends for life." *Foxx mentions the Foxxhole existing back in 2007. Foxx was an old character of mine at that time, as he is seen in the earlier Aruseus Emails, an old fanstuff I stored on the Wiki User Wiki. *The DNA Evidence gag wasn't last used until 2008 in the toon of the same name. *Homestar's line: "Crafty dragons and their rock candy." references Family Guy, where Peter in a flashback breaks a disco ball thinking it's a pinata. After eating a shard of glass he proceeds to say: "Crafty Mexicans and their glass candy." *Homestar mentioning pouring soup in the eyes refers to New Boots. *Strong Sad and Strong Bad mention references to the Shakespeare drama Hamlet.